


Affirmation

by Wafflesrock



Series: The Moments Between [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Interspecies Romance, Oral Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Vaginal Sex, the protocal on reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock
Summary: When Commander Jane Shepard finds Garrus on Menae, she hopes he's still interested in a romantic relationship. When he tells her he is, the two set about reaffirming their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Moments Between [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757308
Comments: 21
Kudos: 122





	Affirmation

Menae had stunk of ozone and failure when they’d landed, boots crunching over cold, lifeless rock. Jane was determined to find the new turian Primarch and extract him so that Earth might have a chance in the war to end all wars. She’d expected bureaucratic bullshit—it was the same regardless of species—and was mentally prepared for it. What she hadn’t expected was to find _him_ there. 

His voice cut through the background gunfire and whir of field computers; a smoky blade that stabbed a place between her ribs and had her gasping under her breath. 

Ruggedly handsome and clad in heavy blue and silver armor, Garrus had a certain swagger to his gait as he assured her that he’d find the Primarch. She settled for shaking his hand despite the urge to leap into his arms and pull him into a heated, passionate kiss. This wasn’t Hollywood and trillions of lives depended on her. But back aboard the Normandy, Primarch Victus settling in, Jane felt pulled to the main battery. 

Garrus was at work on the cannons, because of course he was. Jane’s heart flipped when he turned toward her. _How is it possible that he got even_ more _attractive since I last saw him?_ she marveled. 

“Garrus. Didn’t waste any time getting to work I see.” The tremor in her voice was imagined, she assured herself. 

“After what I’ve been through lately, calibrating a giant gun is a vacation. Gives me something to focus on.”

Jane played along with the small talk. Pretending there wasn’t something else she wanted to discuss. Another reason for seeking out his company. She was surprised when it was Garrus who broke first. 

“So, is this the part where we...shake hands?” he asked. His facial plates shifted, betraying his nerves. “I wasn’t really sure about the protocol on reunions,” he continued, not making eye contact. “Or if you even still felt the same way about me.” He lifted his head. “The scars are starting to fade. I remember they drove you wild.” He ghosted a hand over his face and the deep gashes that carved into plate and flesh. Jane remembered _those_ scars when they were fresh and still burned with the pale-blue fire of cybernetics. She’d told him that they were sexy and really did something for her. She hadn’t been lying. Something about the slashes in his pewter plates spoke of survival and a determination to see his mission through. In a word, they were badass. 

Following that conversation, he’d left the bandage off when they had sex. She’d tenderly kissed his damaged face afterwards. Much to Garrus’ surprise and her delight, the over-sensitive nerves were ticklish to her feather-light affection. 

“I can go out and get all new ones if it’ll help,” Garrus finished as Jane chuckled at the memory. 

“I haven’t forgotten our time together,” she said, throwing as much heat into her eyes and voice as possible. 

“Well…” Garrus started to babble about human romance vids he’d apparently watched. Separated for over six standard months and he’d been watching vids about reunions. He’d been imagining reuniting with her, just as she’d fantasized about being held in his arms once more. Jane felt a lump forming in her throat, and before Garrus could confess to any more sweet gestures, she lifted onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to his scarred mandible. 

_“That’s_ the protocol on reunions,” she informed him. 

“The vids did mention it might go something like that,” Garrus said. “I mean, I’d _hoped_ it would. I didn’t know if…” he trailed off as she took his hand. Even in thick greaves the feel of his three fingered hand in hers again was enough to have her grinning through her reassurances. 

They’d fallen into discussion of the war after that. And their respective families. Despite needing to be elsewhere, it was hard to tear herself away from Garrus, especially when he’d proffered a bottle of expensive dual chirality wine. 

Jane had managed to answer some emergency messages after that—they were all emergencies these days—and speak with Liara and Vega. Then, she rewarded herself and messaged Garrus. 

**Hey. Up for a vid in my quarters? -JS**

Jane forced herself not to stare at her omni-tool for a reply and to return to her over-full inbox. She didn’t have to pretend to work long, though. 

**Sure! There’s this human vid I hear is good. Have you ever seen Titanic? -GV**

Jane pursed her lips as she read. She’d never watched that movie, but it was supposed to be a tragic romance. She needed a break from tragedy. Something uplifting. Or boring. Boring would work. The movie was just an excuse to invite Garrus to her cabin without having to flat out say: wanna come up and bang like we haven’t seen each other in six months? Should she just send that? Garrus wasn’t exactly _Detective Vakarain_ when it came to sexual insinuation. Maybe it was a species thing. 

**How about we watch Die Hard? It’s a human classic. -JS**

That’d suffice, she decided. Garrus had readily agreed and Jane had buried herself in work, content in the knowledge that she had something to look forward to that night cycle. 

Twenty minutes before Garrus’ scheduled arrival, Jane showered and set about shaving her legs, armpits, and pubic hair. She hadn’t bothered shaving while under lock-down on Earth. Who did she have to impress? Now, the thought of smooth skin against rough plate, the slide and press of—she shivered under the stream of hot water. _Hurry up, Garrus,_ she thought as she toweled off. 

She didn’t own any lingerie or what could even pass as sexy underwear. She hesitated as an idea crept into her mind. With a smirk, she closed the drawer with her undergarments and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a plain tee-shirt. Naked was way sexier than lace anyway.

Garrus entered her quarters as she was queuing up the vidscreen. She wondered if he’d hesitated in front of her door before coming in, debating whether to knock. Kasumi had told her she’d seen him do that on at least two occasions. 

_This could be your room too,_ she thought as she walked up to Garrus and indulged in wrapping her arms around his waist. Garrus returned her embrace, a soft purr echoing in his chest. God but she’d missed this, missed _him._ The weight of the galaxy seemed to melt off her shoulders. How long had it been since she’d hugged someone? She realized with some shock that she hadn’t engaged in any physical affection while on Earth. She was touch starved without fully comprehending it. Now, she feasted in the decadence that was Garrus’ strong arms and the scent of gun oil and ozone lingering on his plates. 

“Hey,” he rumbled into the intimate silence that had flooded the room. 

“I missed you,” Jane whispered into the soft fabric of his tunic. The colors were more subdued; black, blue, and gold as opposed to the circus colors of his other civvies. 

The low purr he’d been making stuttered to a halt before returning at double the volume. “I missed you too,” he said in a voice heavy with vocals. He gently cupped her face, lifting her chin as he lowered his head and pressed his mouth plates to her lips in an approximation of a kiss. 

Jane released an airy gasp as her hands moved to pull him closer. She ran her palms along the lateral horns of his face, feeling the firm, familiar texture. Her tongue licked at his mouth in invitation and she moaned as Garrus’ long, blue tongue wrapped around hers in an alien yet heady display of passion. 

“Fuck, Garrus,” she panted when they were forced to pull apart for air. He chuckled darkly, pupils dilated so only a thin rim of blue remained. Not to be outdone, Jane trailed her fingers along the back of his neck and over the sparse plating, dipping beneath his fringe and kneading the soft, sensitive patch of hide there. 

Garrus threw his head back with a deep, resonant groan as she massaged the place. He’d shown it to her their first time together. By human standards it seemed an odd place for an erogenous zone, but Jane didn’t pay much attention to that fact. Reducing the tall, powerfully built turian she was pressed up against into a puddle of lust sent a thrill through her. 

Garrus moved his own hands to squeeze her waist before sliding them back to grab her ass and pull her flush against him. The front of his leggings were damp, meaning his pelvic plates had already parted. It was Jane’s turn to chuckle as she rubbed herself against him. 

“Bed?” he managed in a strangled voice. 

“After you,” Jane said with mock civility. Garrus either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he strode to the bed, unbuckling his tunic as he went. The clasps on turian clothing weren’t meant for small, human fingers. She _could_ open them, but it took more focus than either of them wanted to spare right now. 

Jane was on him as soon as he’d sat down on the mattress. She pulled the loose tunic over his shoulders so he was bare from the waist up before straddling him. She planted wet, sucking kisses along the hide of his neck as Garrus tilted his head to accommodate her. He ran his large, taloned hands up her sides, tugging her shirt off as he went. His vocals chirruped in surprise when he saw she wasn’t wearing a bra, or as he called it, a _“chest harness.”_

“Someone was eager,” he teased, flaring his mandibles. 

“I _did_ say I’d missed you,” Jane said, pressing herself against him. His chest rose and fell with labored breaths as he moved to cup her breasts. Thumbs moved to rub at her pert nipples before he lowered his face and laved them with his tongue. He carefully pinched one between his mouth plates as Jane mewled and writhed in his lap. 

“Pants,” she ordered, throwing as much command into the one word as possible. 

“You’ll have to move,” he replied, sounding far too smug. 

Jane struggled off his lap pulling down her sweat pants as Garrus stood and unclasped his leggings and kicked them aside. Bathed in the indigo glow from the fish tank, he was every part the alien; long limbs tipped with claws and talons, thick plates and hide, with a mouth full of pike-like teeth. 

Jane fearlessly approached him, lifting up to press her brow to his in a turian display of intimacy. His hands came to rest on her hips. He’d filed his talons—recently too. He did that for her benefit, she knew, although he’d never said so. 

Garrus sighed, hugging her closer. _He can’t be truly alien when he’s mine,_ Jane thought.

She trailed a hand down his keel, coming to rest at his parted seam. She dipped a finger inside and caressed his emerging length. Garrus shuddered, eyes rolling back in his head. Jane grinned as she swirled her thumb over the head of his cock before forming her pointer and middle finger into a V shape and squeezing him.

Garrus fully emerged from his sheath with a garbled string of sounds, his footing suddenly unsteady. Taking advantage of his over-stimulation, Jane wrapped her hand around him and pumped from base to tip. His natural lubrication aided her actions as he gripped her waist tightly, muttering what sounded like, _“yeah,”_ and _“yes”_ over his drumming subvocals. 

Kneeling, Jane licked the ribbed underside of his shaft before lowering over him. Garrus was a _Big Guy_ , in more ways than one. She couldn’t fit all of him in her mouth and continued to stroke his base with her hand as her head bobbed up and down. She sucked hard on his tip, relishing the sweet taste of his pre-cum. 

“Sta-stop!” She released him with a wet sounding pop, wiping her mouth with the back of a hand. Before she could ask if something was wrong, he’d seized her around the waist and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her down before crawling over her. 

“Was getting...too good,” he panted. “Wouldn’t want our reunion to be over so soon.”

“That’d be a crime,” Jane agreed, face feeling flushed as Garrus tenderly licked and nipped his way from her collar bones to her navel, pausing at the juncture between her legs. He threw her a sultry look before lifting her hips so her ankles rested over his shoulders. Leaning forward, he languidly licked along her slit, making Jane curse and fist the bed sheets. Positioning his mouth so that his smooth, upper mouth plate rubbed against her clit, he pushed his tongue inside her, curling it in a way that left Jane’s heels digging into his plates. 

He increased his tempo, fucking her with his tongue as Jane quivered and swore, pinpricks of pleasure flaring into an inferno that consumed her and left her crying out his name. 

Her skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat as she tried to regain herself. Garrus carefully lowered her legs, coming to lay over her once more, cock pressed against her now sodden entrance. 

“Read—”

“Fuck me!” she gasped. “Garrus, please, I want, I need…”

He spared her further explanation and slowly pushed inside. His cock was _perfect._ He stretched and filled her in a way no other partner had ever managed. Nothing compared to the sensation of being joined with Garrus again.

He let out a deep moan as he came flush, falling onto his elbows. _“Shit,”_ he practically sobbed. “Shepard, Jane, _Spirits,_ you feel so _good!”_

He slowly pulled out only to push back in as Jane’s nails dug into his cowl. It wasn’t enough, she wanted more, much more. “Can we,” she began, licking her lips as she fought through the haze of lust clouding her mind. “Leg up?” 

Garrus pulled out without question and repositioned himself as Jane rolled onto her side and lifted a leg. Straddling her prone leg, Garrus aligned himself with her center before pushing in, one strong hand gripping her raised calf. He set a brutal pace, the sound of wet flesh smacking against damp hide filling her ears. Jane tossed her head back. _This_ was what she’d wanted. Garrus Vakarian, turian sniper and all around badass, her best friend and the love of her life, fucking her brains out. She’d be sore afterwards with how hard he was thrusting into her, but she didn’t care. 

She yelled, she swore, she gripped the sheets until her knuckles went white. She could feel another orgasm building up and was both shocked and mildly furious when Garrus abruptly pulled from her. She glared at him, but he motioned with his hand for her to get on all fours. 

“If memory serves,” he said in a voice thick with vocals, “you like this position.”

Doggie style hadn’t been her favorite position until she’d learned it was the turian equivalent of missionary. With a few questions she’d deduced it was also Garrus’ favorite position. 

Assuming a stance on her knees, Jane watched through a curtain of tussled hair as Garrus moved behind her. Gripping her hips, he positioned himself and slid inside. He started off slowly, adding an extra roll to his movements when he came flush to rub against her clit. Gradually, he increased his speed, slamming into her hard enough to push her forwards on the bed.

Jane buried her face in the mattress to muffle her scream of ecstasy. 

“Hair?” Garrus asked. “Do you want me to…”

Yeah,” she panted, lifting her head. There was something about Garrus pulling her hair as he fucked her hard and deep that just _did_ _it_ for her. Everyone had a kink she supposed, as Garrus tangled a large hand in her red tresses. 

He tugged, pulling her head back along with her hair. He was mindful never to yank too hard. When she’d initially asked him to pull her hair he’d been reluctant, not wanting to accidentally hurt her. When he saw how much she enjoyed it though, he’d been the one to suggest it the next time. 

“Garrus,” she whimpered before shamelessly moaning in pleasure. “Garrus!”

“Jane!” He thrust into her twice more before spilling himself with a drawn out subvocal groan she felt more than heard.

He collapsed over her, breathing labored. “Ah, let me…” he rolled onto his back, groping for pillows to stuff beneath his neck and cowl. She needed to buy more pillows next time they were on the Citadel. Before she’d turned herself in, her bed had been a sumptuous nest of pillows, both human and turian. Whoever had used her cabin while she was on Earth had gotten rid of most of them.

Jane moved to lay on Garrus’ chest. His keel wasn’t precisely comfortable but that wouldn’t stop her. “Been awhile?” she asked him. Her tone was playful but beneath her words lay a serious question. _Was there someone else? Is there still?_

“Hmm, it was a long six months,” Garrus drawled. A mandible flicked up in the turian version of a grin. He tilted his head to look at her. His eyes were smaller than the average human and more intense. _Focused_ was how she generally thought of them. But just now, here, naked and alone, bodies still singing with the rush of euphoria, the otherworldly blue of his irises was soft. He looked at her as though she were the only thing _worth_ looking at.

“You were worth the wait,” he whispered. 

“You were too.” Her voice sounded damp and she moved to press her brow to his. Garrus was always worth the wait. She hummed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her. Despite it all—Reapers, death, suffering—he was her one good thing. In the quiet of her cabin as their breaths mingled, she cherished the affirmation of his feelings. _No matter what, we’re in this together,_ she thought, feeling a smile blossom across her mouth. _After all, there is no Shepard without Vakarian._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Sorry I've been so MIA lately. I wrote and self-published an original story (monster romance, I'm predictable trash like that) and that took away from fanfic. BUT! In the spirit of N7 Day and the remaster, I had to write some shakarian smut. Hopefully readers enjoy.


End file.
